undertale_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iggy
Appearance Iggy is an anthropomorphic calico cat with long yellow hair. Her hair has a lighter yellow glitter speckled into it. She wears an orange shirt with a turquoise paw, and some dirty and ripped jeans. Her jeans are too long, making them sag over her shoes. Her shoes are a scarlet-orange color with dark cyan toes. She has green eyes, and like Toriel, her pupils are tinted rather than jet-black, but unlike Toriel, the tint is green. Personality Iggy is a hyper and strange girl, she is always acting like she is tougher than she really is. Like Sans, she can be your best friend or worst enemy. Story Pacifist In the Pacifist Route, Iggy will help you as much as she can, she will even give you a "Fish" which is a weapon that deals 8 damage. (Not actually in the game, just a fanon) She will give you her number and give her own opinions on the situation when called. You will first meet her in Snowdin, she is behind the fence where strange you find the wolf who will throw ice. She will see you, jump up to you, and attack, If you're on the pacifist route she will stop fighting you after using specific actions. In the end, she will meet with everyone else on the cliff where the other characters are, and once you talk with toriel she will come back and give you a hug, begging you to stay. Genocide On the Genocide (No Mercy) Route, Iggy will try to take you out whenever possible. After finding out you killed so many people, she will have her attacks get stronger each time you meet her. Rather than meeting her where the ice-wolf would be, she will be hiding behind Sans and Papyrus' mailboxes. When she sees you for the first time she will bring you into a battle and once she has dealt enough damage to get you to 30hp she will run off. If she is at 50% health or less she will heal herself, so you are not able to kill her there. Neutral On the neutral route, Iggy will act like it is the pacifist, except for the ending, or she will act like it is the genocide route if you kill Blackberry, Puff, and/or Resse (These 3 OCs are a WIP) She will act in different ways depending on what choices you make in the neutral route. Attacks and battle lines Attacks Iggy's attacks are decently weak unless you have encountered her many times. The color scheme of her outfit gives hints to what her attacks are. She will go from blue attacks to orange attacks and finally making your soul blue. She will start with 2 orange attacks, then she will go to 5 blue attacks and she will repeat this two more times, then finally turning your soul blue and repeating , she will repeat this process until she is at low health which makes her run away, or you have been killed. For her orange attacks, 3 claw marks will show up, you must move around until they dissapear, after that, blue paws will be shot at you, if you dodge the very last blue paw, your soul will not turn blue, and Iggy will try to turn your soul blue again. She will only keep your soul blue until her next blue attack. Lines Iggy's lines Game's lines Category:Fancharacters